BOJH
by 1.krittika
Summary: Kya koi itna bura banke duniya mein ata hey uske aapne use mu mor ley yeah hey yeah sirf halat ka khel?kya use v mil pata hey apnoo ka pyar? Warning :duo scenes are much more matured
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**_first of all hi! This is my first ff rather frst creation in my life…im nt gd in hindi neither this plot is well rltd to CID..bt still smhw related_

_So now all experncd writers and slnt readers jst reviewaftr reading jst tell me if to continue or nt…I wll try my bst nt to make u bore I jst wnt to strt my jrney in ff fmly and if im nt stsfctry jst lt me know I'll never mind and leave ths stry bidding myself better luck nxt time…..so lets strt_

**Story:**

Daya just openedthe house door and Adi flunged towards him…"**chachu ….mummy**…" & he is laughing madly.

Tarika came running.."**aab chachu?saitani karte waqt yaad nahi aya ki mummy maregi**?"

**"to maine kaunsi bara shaitani kiya?agar chichi dar gayi to mera kya kasur?hey na chachu?"**

Daya confusingly nodded. And shifted his gaze to Shreya who`s laughing holding her protruding belly which is the sign of her nine months pregnancy.

He asked after taking the 8 year old Adi in his lap "**kya kia isne aj?"**

**"tum ander aao aur Abhijeet nahi aya?"**

**"nahi aj mujhe buereu mein late hone vala tha to boss chale gaye Shreya ki report mera v kam jaldi hogaya to mein ghar agaya**"

He sat on sofa with Adi and Shreya gave him a glass of water…Tarika replied "**Shreya tum baitho mein coffee lati hu aur (turning towards Daya) tum to apne ladle se hi puchlo isske karnama.."**

"**kya didi aap v bacha hi to hey…choriye v…Daya aap jake fresh ho jaiye….Adi beta chalo hum homework krte hey**"

And Shreya took Adi to his room..Daya drank the water and took out his phone to dial a doorbell rang..Tarika opened the door,Abhijeet entered and over the report to her "**Doc ne kaha sab thik hey sayeed do hapte bad time ajayega…(looking around) yea Adi najar nahi araha?"** he said while sitting beside Daya

**"wo Shreya se apna homework kararha hey...pata hey aj usne kya kiya?Shreya ki table par chipkali rakh diya tha kitna dar gayi thi bechari agar bhag te waqt gir jati to…."**

She was interrupted with a laughter roar…Both the males were laughing loudly..Adi and Shreya came out hearing Abhijeets voice….Daya was the first one to control the laughter bursts "**tum ek CID officer hokar chipkali se darti ho…." **

But he cannot finish Tarika yelled "**tum dono mein koi samajh naam ki cheej hey v yeah nahi?pata nahi kab akal ayegi"**

Abhijeet signaled Tarika to be quite and called Adi,made him sit beside himself and said "**beta aap na agle ek mahine chichi ko tang mat karna,chichi na apke liye ek nanha munha vai lane vali hey aur god ne kaha hey agar Adi apne chichi ko tang karega to use vai nahi dunga Adi ko good boy banna parega….aap ko vai cahiye na?"**

**"nahi mujhe behen cahiye.."**

**"to aap god se pray kijiye ki apko behen dey dey**

**Mujhe v guriya cahiye….Daya teri kya khawish hey?"**

**"ek kam karna boss agar larki hui to tum aur Tarika use rakh lena aur Adi ko hume de dena"**

**"Tarika ka to pata nahi par mujhe manjoor hey"**

Shreya and Tarika exchngd glances...and served coffee to both...

Days passed like this happily but not for long…..a loss happens

_**A/N:**__God or Destiny planned a loss for the family,a grave loss for Daya,a new exam for CID Mumbai …the new member have to suffer a lot…Adi will suddenly be matured…can Tarika and Daya cope up with the loss?_

_Who will be lost?who will be responsible fr it?can the sentimental fool of the team overcome the loss or take a wrong decision?_

_Agar aap sabko yeah janne ki khawaish hey to mein continue karungi…per aap sb batiye to ki cntnue karna hey yea nahi..chalo guys review_


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**_first of all hi!as you all havetold me to continue here im…_

_Kkkloveu..thnx fr pointing out my mistake actually I didn't read it once again b4 publishing bt I wl tke cr from now_

_And regarding my hindi…I myself think without hindi dialoges CID atmosphere cnt be potryd so can u all pls bear with my tootafoota hindi?_

_If its vry uncmfrtble let me know_

_Now lets start journey of story with thnx to all who welcomed me_

**Story:**

After a week, late at night an emergency case was reported to bureau and Abhijeet Daya along with Tarika have to report immediately. So off they went leaving Adi and Shreya at home..After nearly two hours Abhijeet`s phone rang,it was from house number…he and Rajat were discussing some plan so he was offended by the call,but still received it

"**papa chachi gir gayi hey unhe dard ho raha hey wo ro rahi hey aap ajayie pls"**

**"ha beta hum arahe hey abhi ate hey"**

He cut the call informed Rajat called Tarika and rushed to home with her..they were continously trying Daya`s number who was out for an investigation bt cnt get him.

They reached home.

Shreya was lying on floor and crying Adi was also crying…they have also called ambulance which reached in the mean time….they took Shreya to hospital and told Adi that Pankaj uncle will reach there to take him to hsptl.

In the hospital already Sachin and Purvi had reached and made all arrengements..Shreya is taken inside the OT..and just then Rajat came in informed that Daya and ACP sir are on way.

Tarika and Purvi have already started crying

Nurse came out and handed over a form **"patient kihusband ko yeah sign karna parega"**

**"kya hey yeah?"**asked Sachin

**"just a formality telling hospital will not be responsible if anything"**

But she cannot complete…Purvi bursted out **"what do you mean by anything?"**

But Rajat cntrld her and Abhijeet replied that as patient`s husband is not present he as the brother in law will fulfill that….

After completing that they were just pacing up and down when Nikhil and Pankaj came up with Adi and Ayush…..

Ayush came and asked Rajat **"papa Adi kah raha tha mausi behen lane ki liye iha ayi hey?"**

Before Rajat can reply Purvi hugged her son and started crying….Abhijeet told in a cold voice

"**purvi tum log rona strt karogi to daya ko samhalna aur v mushkil ho jayega…pls aur Nikhil Daya kab tak ayega?"**

And just then Daya rushed in with "**abhi wo Shreya…kaise hey…hamara baccha?wo thik hey na?arey bol na?"**

ACP sir also came in worried… Abhijeet didn't reply to Daya just made him sit and told Nikhil to bring water and himself sat beside him… Daya just hold his abhi`s hand and sat quietly..

After about 30 mins Doc came out and declared "**dekhiye larki hui hey aur wo thik hey per sayed hum ma ko bacha nahi payenge koshish jari hey per hum dava nahi karsakte aaplog unse jake millijiye aur dua kijiye"**

With that he left…and Tarika Purvi with there sons rushed inside…but Daya went blank and sat on the bench with a thud…. Nikhil approached him "**sir aap pls sambhaliye..aap ander chaliye pls aap aise tut jayenge to mam ka kaya hoga**"

But Daya was far to react… Abhijeet went upto him without any word pulled him up and told "**ander chalo**"

They went inside and others followed…..Shreya was pale and breathing heavily..she initiated. "**Ayush Adi aaplog keliye behen la diya maine uska bahut khayal rakhna…Daya aap v khayal rakhenge na hamari Khushi ka?mein sayed na rahu…"**

With this her heart beat lowered the beep sound of machine increased…..

Daya cried out in loud voice "**nahi hey yeah khushi manhoos hey yeah…shaap hey…sayed kavi isse pyar nahi kar paunga kavi nahi"**

and he marched out of the room..

**Authors note: **the new member she is not responsible but our emotions smtimes play games with us as in case of Daya

now if anyone don't like my idea or is taking offence let me know pls review


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:**_ so thanks all of u for reviewing…many of u told u thought something else and it came out with something else sorry guys_

_Thanks shilpam59,subhsresaha,kiaMehera thanks to u all for encouraging and kritika mishra sorry dear I have to let her die according to my story but for u and other dayareya fans I will bring their love scenes as flashback_

_And some of u r hurt as I have potryd Daya`s pic like this..Actually u know what this plot is not wholly related to CID...but it's related to our society, it's a crime done by many unknowingly…and I thought CID is best option to point it out..if I have hurt anybody sorry dear…but kkkloveu, don't think I will not like to get ur reviews…criticisms are most welcome…if u all r disappointed then sure u will quit reading this stuff but if u read do give review but some frnds have told me to continue and that to with a long chap so here I go_

**Story:**

All were shell-shocked and frozen at their place…Daya is not this kind of person to react such..and that to for his own child ?how can he?

Shreya broke the silence first "**abhijeet vaiya,didi aap dono mere khushi ka dhayan rakhna aur pls Daya ko v samval lena…aur khusi ko meri kami kavi mehsus mat hone dena…wada kijiye?"**

Abhirika just nodded in yes. All were in tears…Tarika took Khushi in her arms "**Shreya aj se yea meri jimmedari" **

Shreya took a relief sigh and closed her eyes…Purvi came forward and hold her hand…Pankaj took the children outside. Adi just before going out promised **"chachi mein apne behen ka pura khayal rakhunga I promise"**

Daya was just standing outside the door…he hugged the children and broke into a cry…

Inside Shreya`s breathing stopped.

Khushi suddenly cried loudly…all were crying but Tarika wiped her tears

She knows she have more important work to do…Tarika took Khushi outside…Abhijeet came out…ACP sir completed all formalities along with abhijeet and took Shreya to samshan ghat will all team members while Purvi and Tarika took children home….

All the procedures of funeral was done by Daya as a robot whatever the pandit and Abhijeet told him…after the funeral all members are coming back to home….ACP sir initiated "**Daya dkho mein janta hu tum bahut pareshan ho per sayed tum samajh nahi rahe ho Khushi ko tumhari jarurat hey samajh rahe ho may kya kahena cahta hu?"**

"**sir pls mujhe kuch samjh nahi araha hey…pls" **with this he closed his eyes and kept his head over Abhijeet`s shoulder..ACP sir wanted to say something but Abhijeet wrapped Daya in his hands and told "**sir pls"**

Thy reached their sir called Abhijeet to a side and ordered **"tum v Daya k sath kuch din ki chutti lelo,aur use sambhallena"**and he left with others…Abhijeet went inside and found Daya sitting on sofa with blank eyes .he sat beside him and before he could speak out Daya bursted out **"Abhi yeah v chali gayi..mere jindegi mein pyar hey hi nahi..tum ne to kaha tha Shreya hamesha mere sath rahegi fir woo v kiyu chali gayi?"**and he started crying bitterly. Abhijeet was at loss of words but Adi came forward "**chachu pls royiye mat chachi ko dukh hoga na…chaliye asso pochiye aur room mein chaliye…pls"**

And he took his chachu with him…Abhijeet looked towards clock its early morning…looked around for Tarika but didn't see her so he went to their room found her sitting on edge of bed and sobbing. She was continuously looking at Khushi who was sleeping on her cradle…he sat beside her wrapped her in his arms. She turned and hides her face in his shoulder …"**pichle 9 salo(years) mein hamari shadi ki bad se ek saath rahete rahete pata hi nahi chala kab hum do bahen ban gaye…jab Adi hua tha aur tum dono mission pey they Shreya ne kitne achese sab kuch samhal liya..jab v mujhe conference bagera ki liye bahar jana parta tha usne Adi ko kavi ma ki kami mehsus nahi hone dia…pehele Tasha abb Shreya meri saheliya humesha mujse dur kiu chali jati hey?"**

"**Tarika pls chup ho jao dekho Khusi aur Adi ko tumhari jarurat hey aur hume Daya ke liya v to strong rahena hey na.."**

"**pata hey Abhijeet, per dil kahe raha hey abhi wo ayegi aur kahegi , kya hua chalo aj yeah banate hey , aj wo kharidte hey..per wo abb kabhi nahi ayegi.."** and she started crying loudly…

Abhijeet also started remembering Shreya`s professional sides and personal sides..tears filled his eyes but at that moment Khushi woke up and started crying..Tarika instantly got up wiped her tears and took the doll in her arms. Abhijeet came up to her and creased his finger on the doll`s forehead...

In adi`s room

Adi came back after leaving Daya in his room, he looked towards a family picture present on the wall. He started crying silently. He remembered how once his mamma was away for a conference and his papa had an attack of memory loss…he could not understand what happened to his papa, his chachi managed everything well and made him understand his papa`s situation clearly…and didn't let him miss his mamma. He remembered all her care and concern how she used to save him for his mother`s scolding… and started crying more badly. Then he remembered the last words of Shreya and told to himself "**Khushi ko kavi v mein rone nahi dunga aur chachi aap chinta mat kijiye, chachu v use pyar karenge"**

He went to his window and looked towards the new dawn…

In Daya`s room

Daya is standing beside the window and looking outside actually he is thinking about days that have passed.

He remembered how at morning Shreya was irritated…because he never wants to get up from bed and it results being late at bureau

Flashback starts

"**abb uth v jaiye…kab se bula rahi hum mera nahana v ho gaya aur aap ki neend hey ki khulti nahi…"** exclaimed Shreya nudging Daya..who opened one eye looked at his wife pulled her towards himself and hugged her with "**yeah vige baalon mein tum aur v khubsurat lagti ho"** she freed herself and replied **"pata hey…aab tariff band kijiye aur uth jaiye"**

He got up saw her near the mirror making herself ready..went over to her hugged her from behind and started rubbing his face over her shoulder….she shivered but firmly told "**aj janab ka bureau jane ka mood nahi hey?ACP sir ko jake bata du?"**

"**kya Shreya sara mood bigar diya ravan ka naam leke!huh"**

He left her and went to washroom to get ready.

Flashback ends

Daya looked around the room and sighed now no Shreya will be there…

He went over to bed and sat on it took a pillow and cuddled it..he again remembered after the news of pregnancy Shreya used to tell him to lay his hand on her belly so that he can feel their child

Flashback starts

Daya came in the room and found Shreya sitting on her bed smiling and touching her belly

"**has kiyu rahi ho?"**

"**apko pata hey baby na aap ki tara darwaja todne bala hoga."**

"**tumhe kaise malum?"**

"**ander practice karraha hey"**

"**matlab?"**

"**hat dijiye apna.."**

"**Kiu?"**

"**dijiye na"** and with that she placed his palm over her belly and he felt the movement. He was super excited…but at the same time tension came up to him, he asked worriedly, "**yeah normal hey?"**

"**ha doc ne kaha hey aisa hota hey…aur Tarika ney bataya usse v aisa hota tha.."**

"**acha!mein apne baby se baat karu?"**

"**ji jarur kijiye"**

He leaned forward and laid his head over the belly lightly called "**baby jaldi se ajao yeah sabko apka bahut intejar hey..aur apke papa ko apko bahut kuch sikhana hey…aap agar larki ho na to mummy ki tarah sweet banna aur agar larka ho to mein apko darwaja torna sikhaunga aur apke bare papa jaise sharp shooter v banna hey apko..to jaldi ayiye na"**

"**Daya agar wo v avi jaye yeah sab sikhne kiliye to bahut waqt lagega aap avi se itna basabar kiyu ho rahe hey?"**

"**pata nahi Shreya kavi kavi dar lagta hey mer jindegi me kuch acha hota nahi hey to ek dar sa lagta hey"** with this h laid his head on her lap..and closed his yes.

"**aab aisa kuch nahi hoga..hamari jindegi mein abb sirf khusiya hi hogi…mein aap hamara bacha aur hamari yeah family…believe me" **

Flashback ends

"**nahi Shreya tum nahi rahi…kiyu kiy aisa?**

And he remembered what he overheard doc speaking to ACP sir

"**jo condition thi hum sirf ek ko hi bacha pate aur patient ki pati present nahi they to yeah decision humne patient pey chora tha to unhone bache ke jaan ko jada ahmiyet di..per hum ne pura koshish kiya tha ki dono ki hi bacha ;but we failed I`m sorry"**

**Kiyu Shreya us ski bareme socha per mere bareme nahi…kiyu?isse to acha hota mein kavi tumse pyaar hi nahi karta…aise khona to nahi parta…abb aur nahi mein jisse apnata hu wo sab mujhe chor ke chale jate haey aur nahi aab.**

He laid down on his bed and tears flowed silently from his eyes…suddenly he felt a touch over his forehead..he called in pain "**Abhi mein fir akela ho gaya"**

Abhijeet sat beside him and wiped away his tears said **"chal uth ja kuch khale….kal v case ke chakker mein kuch nahi khaya tune…chal uth ja,pata hey dil nahi karega per fir v kuch khale chal aja"**

"**nahi pls mujhe akela chor do kuch der kiliye.."**

"**Daya pls tora sa mere liye?"**

And Daya sat up..and said **"chalo tum mein ata hu..mujhe v kuch baat karna hey…"**

After some minutes Daya joined them in breakfast table and initiated as

"**meine kuch faisla kiya hey umid karta hu tumlog uski laaj rakhoge…mein Khushi ki liye apne farz ki ilava sayeed kuch jada karnahi paunga aur sayed sahi se ek acha baap kavi na ban pau…aur mein hi cahunga ki tum log iss bare me mujhe kuch force nahi karoge barna sayeed mujhe kuch aur sochna pare….aur tumlog ki pura haq hey Khushi per tum log uski liye kavi v kuch faisla le sakte ho…aur abhi mein kal se hi duty join karna cahunga…tum chaloge?"**

Now it's a shock for both Abhijeet and Tarika…but they decided all things on time…..

AND 8 YEARS PASSED LIKE THIS

Now Khushi is of 8yrs of age and every member of CID team is proud of her….she is excellent in studies and sports….

Adi and Ayush are best frnds although Ayush is one year younger than Adi….both aim to be CID officers having Daya and Abhijeet as their idol respectively…and is referred as junior duo….their karate skills and maturity are very much praised. They both love Khushi more than their life and kept their promises made to Shreya

But between all this Daya is still far from khushi not like earlier days but still…now he speak with her provided her with every necessities but still maintained a cold distance never showed his love…whenever she stood first he just smiled a bit and that finishes his expression he never hugged her never kissed her…

One day khushi came home at evening, she seems very happy

Abhijeet initiated "**are wah hamari guriya to aj bahut khush lag rahi hey…"**

"**ha bare papa pata hey aj na mein essay competition mein first ayi hu"**

"**are wah topic kya tha essay ka?"**

"**your father"**

They were sitting at hall . Tarika is doing some file work Daya is reading a book and Abhijeet was helping out Adi with his sums when Khushi came up with Freddy….after hearing the topic all eyes instantly moved towards Daya who seemed to be very busy with his book…so Adi asked

"**to tune kya likha?"**

"**kya vaiya papa ke bareme likha…ur father mein to ohi likhungi"**

Abhijeet told **"acha to aap ney papa key bareme kya kya likha?"**

"**meine likha papa CID mein hey unse sab darte hey par papa mujse darte hey"**

With this Daya looked up,Abhijeet noticed so he carried on "**aako aisa kiu lagta hey?"**

"**dkhiye hum apne teachers se darte hey issiliye unke samne baat kam karte hey haste nahi aur wo hamse kuch kahe to sir hila dete hey papa v to ohi karte hey mujse to hua na ki papa mujse darte hey…..aur pata hey maine yeah v likha hey mein roz dream mein papa se o sari baate kaheti hu jo din mein nahi kahe pati"**

Now this was enough for Daya he stood up with a jerk and excused to his room…Tarika looked at Abhijeet and took Khushi inside…Freddy stood up to go and said **"sayeed aab Daya sir ko samajh ajaye…acha sir mein chalta hu…bye Adi beta"**

And he whole day passed like night came.

Nearly about 1a.m in night Abhijeet felt some thirst and came over to hall after drinking water when he was moving back to his room he heard some sounds from Khushi`s room…he cautiously went over to door to see….he looked in and saw which he wished to see from long….

**Authors note:**_ so_ _this is a long chapter…frnds who have told me to post a long chap here it is_

_And now r u bored?are u all satisfied?and any guess what Abhijeet saw?_

_Pls review_

_And about the romantic scene I just added it on req so cant think something really romantic at the moment…and u all are ready to bear with me now also?_

_Let me know waiting fr review…have a grt day_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author`s note:**_ Thanks for all those who supported me..kritika Mishra I'm very unromantic person so I can't write romantic dayarea…kkkloveu ur criticisms earlier have helped me a lot…sugerplum15 thanks u have understood that there is not much scope of romance…guest Shreya`s spirit idea is not bad but u know what I have to contact with Freddy sir for that so I thought its better any living person does the job, that is done in this chap….zehra what's ur request dear? U r making me curious…and guest I will try some flashback of team members in this chapter not all of them but some…. now this will be a super long chap….and I hope u all who have encouraged me will like it_

_And plus u all review…._

_**STORY:**_

Daya is seating on edge of bed and creasing her hair with lots of love and looking at her face…after some moments he felt a touch over his shoulder…He looked up and found Abhijeet standing staring at him. Daya instantly got up wiped his tears and went to his room...

Daya was sitting on floor besides his bed burying his face in his palm….Abhijeet came in and initiated

"**khushi ki kamre mein roz jate ho?"**

"**lagvag roz"**

"**kiyu?"**

"**pata nahi…dil karta hey ekbar use dekh lu…pyar karlu…per tum..tum yeah mat sochna ki meini sab vul gaya….mein apne faisla per kayam hu wo tumhari hi beti"**

He was cut by a cold voice…

"**meri beti ko v tum dekh jarur sakte ho pyar v kar sakte ho…per aisa rat ko chup chup ker kiu?kiski dar se?"**

"**apne nasib se darta hu…..mein agar use pyar kiya to use v mera nasib cheen legi"** he grabbed both hands of Abhijeet after standing up. **"isse acha hey na mein use dur rahu..warna jinse hi meine pyar kiya wo to dur bahut dur chale gaye…to mein use dur rahunga"**

"**mein aur Adi to nahi gaya"**

"**per baki sab to gaye na…mujhme aur khone ka himmat nahi hey"**

And he sat down on bed crying. Abhijeet sat beside him and started his rubbing his fingers through Daya`s hair and asked in a loving tone "**tujhe lagta hey tu use dur rahega to wo thik rahegi?use koi khatra nahi hoga?"**

"**ha aur use to mere pyar ki kami v mehsus nahi hota hoga tum jo ho….tum mujhe kavi kisi cheez ki kami nahi hone diya to use v nahi doge"**

"**aur agar kavi mein nahi raha to apna jimmedari nivaega na?"**

"**Abhiiii!"**

"**acha chal yeah bata Shreya to dukhi hoti hogi na uski beti aur khud ko tu aisa takleef deta hey?"**

"**nahi boss wo to mujhe samajhti thi na?to wo mere dar ko v samjhegi…aur uski beti to khush hey na fir kiyu dukhi hogi wo?aur itna khayal hey hamara to gayi kiu?kiu khud chunliya apni maut ko iss bachi ko bachane keliye?kya baccha nahi hota to hum ji nahi pate?Adi v to hamare bacha hey uske sahare ji lete…usne mere bareme nahi socha sirf sirf…."**

He cannot say anything more he started sobbing

Abhijeet sat beside him and kept his hand over Daya`s shoulder…Daya turned and hugged him tightly sobbing keeping his head over Abhijeet`s shoulder…. Abhijeet started ruffling his hairs and said **"bas bas aab chup ho ja….chal mein iss bareme aur baat nahi karte hum….chal chup ho ja…"** then he separated Daya from him and wiped his tears and ordered **"chal so ja aur iss bareme mat sochna….chal so ja"**

"**nahi tum jao jake so jao, mein…."**

"**aisa he rota rahunga raat var" **Abhijeet completed the sentence…and stood up then ordered **"chal let chup chap"** and handed over a glass of water to him. Daya after drinking the water lay down… Abhijeet sat beside him. Daya kept his head over his brother's lap… "**yeah kya?aab to baap ban gya hey eah bachpana avivi nahi gaya?"**

"**tumhare liye to mein chota hi hun."**

"**huh dramebaz…chal ankh band kar"**

And he made Daya sleep while thinking what game time has played with them…he was thinking about Shreya she really use to understand Daya`s fear….

Flashback starts

Abhijeet got a bullet shot in his leg and was told to take complete rest for at least a week…he couldn't walk properly but convinced the doctors to release him….he came back home,Tarika was very busy in a case and Daya out of town …Daya came back that evening and as usual panicked . He was scolding Tarika and Shreya for letting Abhijeet come back home, Tarika was annoyed and told "**Daya tum v jante ho Abhijeet jid pey ajaye to koi kuch nahi karsakta fir hum dono pe kiu chilla rahe ho apne dost ko dantoo"**

Daya didn't answered but Shreya did…she said "**Daya aap itne darte kiu hey?khud ko lagti to koi parwa nahi per Abhijeet vaiya ke liye aap bahot darte hey,itne jaldi aap unhe khone vale nahi hey dariye mat."**

She told only a sentence but made it clear that she understood Daya and his fear very clearly

Flashback ends

Abhijeet sighed….looked at sleeping Daya and went back to his room. But he didn't knew that Adi had heard all that from came back to his room he lay down on his bed but failed to sleep for whole night.

Next morning Adi met with Ayush on his way back from karate class. Ayush saw Adi disturbed so initiated

"**kya baat hey Adi pareshan lag raha hey"**

"**ha yaar wok al raat…"**and he stopped

"**kal raat ko kya hua tha?"**

And Adi told him the whole thing…Ayush consoled Adi but still Adi was upset…so Ayush decided to go down towards the lighthouse near the sea face; it was Aid's favorite place…so he took Adi with him…

When they reached there they found two people sitting on their favorite rock…so they sat on a nearby rock…they both were silently listening to the waves when silently some words "**arey wo bachi ko utha lenge to sare CID wale hamare baat manenge wo un sabki jaan hey"**

Adi and Ayush were alert in a moment …..their mind started working on same path….they did some ishsra and quietly went and sat just behind them.

They pretended to gaze lazily across the waves but their ears are alert..

"**per kaise?wo bachi CID ki 2****nd**** in command ki ghar mein raheti hey"**

"**are to kya school to jati hey…wo v school bus mein…aur uski chutti ka time v ho ho chala hey …chal suv kaj kar hi dete hey…wo do senior inspector ki akal v thikane pey ajaygi"**

And with that both of them left and Adi stood up…Ayush spoke up "**bureau chal ke khabar kare?"**

"**hummm….!ek kam kar apna blue tooth on kar ph ka…"**Ayush did the same and Adi send two photos.. "**yeah unn dono ki side face ki photo hey jada clr nahi fir v sayed kam ajaye…soch ke maine khich liya…tu bureau ja…sare baat dtl mein batana…aur sun jate jate ph v ekbar kar dena….aur mere bareme koi puche to bata dena Khushi ke school ja raha hu.. chal vag"**

Ayush nodded and set off & Adi took a cab & directed it to Gopi Birla Memorial school…..he thought to himself **"agar raste mein school bus mil jaye to koi bahana karke Khushi ko apne saath le jaunga aur nahito school se use pick kar lunga"**

He was keeping a sharp eye on the road but didn't found the bus….he reached the school, the guard was well known to him as he and Ayush use to pick up Khushi every now and then .so the guard after seeing him informed "**arrey beta aap ki bahen ko lekar to bus nikal gayi…"**

"**kitne der pahele nikli wo bus?"**

"**yea koi 10 min pahele…"**

"**acha..kiss taraf se jati hey matlab kaun sa route lti he?"**

The guard took the name of the road and Adi ordered his cab to move in that way…on his way he called ACP sir

"**hello dadaji,Ayush pahuch gaya?bataya sabkuch usne?"**

"**ha min uske school se nikal gaya hu wo bus abb barodawalla marg ki taraf gaya hey, mein uss taraf jaraha hu.."**

"**ha aaplog ayiye….aur ek baat bolu kisi ko school mein v puchtach ki liye vej dijiye…"**

"**ha akhir unka beta hu to unn jaisa hi sochunga na"**

He cut the call and reached his destination but there`s a huge jam . so he got down and asked a passerby what`s the matter,he informed that a school bus has met with an accident nearby…

Adi rushed to the spot through the crowd and found the bus was hit with a wall and a part of the wall is broken, most of the children are safe only some are mildly injured.

He looked around for Khushi but didn't find him so he asked Neha , who was in the same class and bus of khushi as, "**khushi kaha hey Neha?"**

"**pata nahi Adi vaiya hum jab bus se utre tab to eahi thi…aab milhi nahi rahi hey…helper uncle use dhund rahe hey…."**

Adi called ACP sir and informed him the situation…also called Ayush to reach there as he himself is feeling helpless…he after speaking with the teacher present in the bus confirmed that only Khushi was missing..he showed the photo of the two men to the children asking if they have seen him.

One kid recognized as "**arey yeah uncle to hamare school ki chote guard wale uncle se bat karrahe they,fir jaha bus raheta hey uha gaye aur fir ek maruti mein nikal gaye"**

"**chote guard wale uncle?"**

"**ha jo do guard me se umar mein choa hey na wo."**

"**aacha yeah uncle maruti khud chala rahe the?"**

"**nahi wo to piche jake baith gaye"**

Meanwhile CID team arrived and Adi went forward and shared his piece of information….ACP sir asked him to leave and the team carried on with investigation…after questioning the children they came to know that the maruti was a red color one with a bajrangbali sticker on the backglass,and one of the front light was broken…and as the child had seen the man in question from front they called for a sketcher and with the help of the child sketched the man

Vineet who was checking the bus informed that the break was failed, and the driver who was taken before to medical store now informed that he after understanding the situation wanted to hit a tree but he can't control it and it hit the wall.

After speaking with all the people they went to school, after sending back Freddy and Vineet to bureau with a copy of sketch, to speak to that guard whom the man in question was known to be talking with…

"**hume iss school ki sare gaurds se baat karni hey"**demanded Abhijeet after entering in the main school building showing their card…there were all total three gaurds,two were quite old but the third one was at around 30 years. So Daya moved forward to him asked his name to which he replied as Vishnu…Sachin showed him the sketch and asked him he knew the person, to which he denied, and Daya roared "**nahi janta tu ise?"**

"**nahi saab"** and a slap hit him hard…

"**Aab bata"**

"**Saab wo ayatha puch raha tha ki kounsa bus kis ilake mein jata hey"**

"**aur tune bata diya?"**

"**nahi saab fir usne mujhe daraya,ur payassa ka lalach v diya…ham gareeb aadmi hey saab aur humne soch agar bus ka route jan v lega to kya hoga issiliye…..per hua kya saab?"**

Daya hit him once again and grabbed his collar **"isne meri beti ko agwa kia hey aur tu v hey iskiliye jimmedar, tujhe to mein ….agar meri beti ko kuch hua to tu to gya"**

Every team member fixed their glances on Daya…first time he is showing his love in front of all like any other father, so it proves every bad incident have a good side! Abhijeet moved forward and kept a hand over Daya`s hand and told him to leave Vishnu as **"Daya chal chor ise hume iss admi ka v pata karna hey"**

Daya left him and turned the red eyes having tears and fire at the same time tear pieces of every heart of the member, ACP moved forward to Vishnu with** "tu khush mat ho tujhe to bad mein dekhta hu,abhi aur jada jaruri kam karna hey yeah bata iss admi ke saath koi aur tha?"**

"**Ha saab ek aur admit ha "**

"**use pahechan lega?"**

"**pura to yaad nahi hey cehra per uski aankh ke niche ek nishan tha"**

"**acha chal"**and ordered Nikhil to take him to bureau…and said

"**ise bureau le jao meine us sketch ki ek copy vineet ko vej dia hey bureau pey hamare criminal data base se check karke pata chal jayega wo kis gang ka hey**.**uss gang ki baki aadmio kopic dikhao ise aur sanakt karao."**

And with that he ordered others to move to their respective homes to freshen up as there is good lot of works to be done.

They all met at bureau again at 4pm…

Vineet informed

"**sir yeah log Barbosa gang ki hey aur inn ki do admi Carlos aur Carter ko ek maheni pahele Daya sir ,Abhijeet sir aur Rajat sir ne milke pakra tha…aur inn dono ka hamare pass record hey yeah hey khan aur iska sathi ka naam thik se koi nahi janta kavi Ganesh to kavi Robert kavi Ahmed naam se eah apna karnama karta hey. Yeah log human trafficking mein mashur hey…aur yeah log ke adda mainly Tardeo road pey hey"**

"**Human trafficking?"**echoed Daya

"**ha sir yeah log chote bache aur aurat ko bahar ke desh mein sauda karte hey"** Vineet informed

"**hume jald hi kuch karna parega nahito hamari Khushi ko v kahi…"**

Daya stopped in between Abhijeet came forward and said in a determined tone **"nahi aisa kuch nahi hoga" **there was a fire of confidence in his eyes…he was in a full action mood…he ordered **"apne apne khabriyo ko laga do sare information iss gang ke bareme hume cahiye"**

Just then the bureau landline rang and ACP sir and Dr. Salunkhe walked in the bureau simentenously with **"sayed kidnaper ka phone ho"**

Sachin received the call and put it in a speaker mode and Freedy ready to trace and record it.

"**hello!"**

"**hello ACP. Kaise ho? Kahi uss bachi ko dhundneme apna waqt barbad to nahi karrahe ho?"**

"**kya cahte ho tum?"**asked Abhijeet

"**lagta hey senior inspector Abhijeet irshad farma rahe hey arey vah,tumhare joridar ka beti hey to tumhe to bahut dukh hua hoga,hey na fir v kitna karak awaz hey….manna parega CID vale tutte nahi per aab tutenge,jara sun to lo**

**Papa…..bare papa…**a crying voice is heard, **mujhe eha se le jaiye, papa aap to darwaza tor deto ho na inn log ne mujhe band karke rakha hey iha se le jao na papa….bare papa aap to sab badmasho ko marte ho na, pata hey yeah gande hey mujhe mara…sui v lagai mujhe apke pass jana hey bare papa"**

"**nahi beta rote nahi mein aur tumhare papa tumhe le ayenge jaldi hi beta, khushi?"**

"**are are Khushi to nahi hey ph hey mein use tumhara yeah sandesha de dunga Abhijeet…..abb tumlog mere baat manoge to jald hi use miloge,le v jana"**

"**kya demand hey tumhara?"**asked ACP

"Carlos** aur Carter yaad hey na ACP?"**

"**ha unn logo per mamla chal raha hey…ha aur kal unki court mein peshi hey to tumhe bich raste se Carlos ko uthana hey aur humtak pahuchana hey….Carter ki khilaf koi sabot nahi hey khass to use ek do saal se jada saja nahi hogi,aur usme hamara fayda hey per Carlos kal court mein pesh hona nahi cahiye….samjhe?"**

"**dekho"**

"**dhamki nahi….ek hat do ek hat lo,aur koi chalaki nahi….chal soch le raat ko phone karta hu"**

And the call gets cut.

Freddy informed **"sir trace nahi ho paya pata nahi kya chalaki ki unlogo ne location bounce ho raha hey"**

"**kafi shatir hey isiliye to CID se takkar lene ki himmat ki, Abhijeet ek kam karo uss record ko bar bar chalao hum sunte hey agar kuch surag mil jaye to acha hey barna raat ka phone ka intejar karna parega"**

"**right sir"**

All the team members are looking at Abhijeet thinking what this man is made of? Khushi is not less than his own child to him but from where did he get all this strength?Nikhil came forward,** "sir wo Daya sir?"**

Abhijeet looked towards Daya who was lost in some other world he went towards ACP sir, **"sir aap Daya se ghar jane ko kahiye pls uski halat thik nahi lag rahihey…hum sab hey iha kuch pata chale to use bula lenge"**

ACP looked at his righthand,just sighed and asked in a cold tone **"aur tum thik ho?"**

"**ha sir jab tak Khushi mil nahi jati mujhe to thik rahena hi hey"**

ACP sir nodded **"Daya tum abb ghar jao kuch pata chale to bula lenge"**

"**nahi sir mein thik hu,"**

"**it's an order Daya"**

"**ok sir"**

Daya . salunkhe told **"meine Tarika ko v ghar vej dia….pata nahi boss yeah Abhijeet kis mitti se bana hey?"**

"**salunkhe wo v tut raha hey per Shreya se kia hua vada niva raha hey,vada khilafi wo kavi nahi karega…chal recording sunte hey"**

Here Abhijeet called Adi and asked him to inform whenever Daya reaches home and if he don't reach by 10 mints then maybe he will go elsewhere.

Adi assured him saying he will look over the sea face to make sure if Daya is there as he visits there whenever he is disturbed. They started listening to the recording

In the middle Nikhil shouted,** "sir yeah azzan ki awwaj"**

"**ha Nikhil per masjid to kitne jagah pey hey aur v dkhte hey"**

After listening one more time, Rajat asked to play a particular portion one more time, an announcement was heard in background

"**hamare blind school ki barshik sammelan mein aane ke liye aap sablog ko bahut bahut dhanyabad"**

Rajat exclaimed loudly **"sir yeah….masjid aur blind school ek saath jada jagah pey nahi hoga na tohum isse kuch pata kar saktae hey"**

"**ha Purvi Vineet Nikhil pata lagao kitne blind school kisi masjid ke ass pass hey"** ACP sir ordered

"**aur yeah v dekhna ki unme kis kis ki aj function tha annual day"** added Abhijeet

They headed to work while Rajat Freddy and Abhijeet started going through all the information given about the gang by their informers.

At Abhijeet`s home

15 mints have passed after Abhijeet have called Adi, Daya is still not there…Tarika is sitting with Manisha,she came after learning the news because it was also a shock for her and she knew Tarika will also be alone….Adi decided something and ask Ayush to come with him he informed Tarika that they are going out and left for the sea side…he is looking restless, as if he need to do many things but cannot decide…he went straight to the bench where Daya and his papa use to spend time….yes Daya is there…suddenly he looked at Ayush and asked **"tu ehi ruk mujhe chachu se kuch baat karni hey,tu rahega to sayeed mujhe rok lega"**

He was looking determined but Ayush can sense a storm going inside his friend he nodded.

Adi went straight and sat on the bench beside Daya, it was dark, he cannot see Daya`s face properly, and that helped him because in light he cannot say all those to his icon , his idol what he wants to say now…Daya was lost in his own thoughts and so was Adi…he didn't know how to initiate…

A drunken man passes bye, singing

**Man chanchal man bawara**

**Jane kya dagar apnaye**

**Jibaan ki gaherai kya hey**

**Kya jane ki tanhayee kya hey**

**Man chanchal man bawara**

Daya startled at the words…and noticed a shadow beside him…the shadow initiated

"**chachu"**

"**Adi tum kab aye?"**

"**aap kab tak chupayenge?"**

"**matlab?"**

"**aab to apna pyar dikha dijiye khushi ki liye jo aapke dil mein panap ta hey aab to darn a chor dijiye"**

"**dekho Adi"**

"**meine aapki aur papa ki kal raat vali sari baate sun liya hey…"**

"**dekho abhi tum chote"**

He was cut by **"ha chota hu….per itna nahi ki kuch samajh v nap au…acha aap ek baat batayiye apne to bahut bar papa ki jaan bachane ke liye apne jaan per khel gaye hey,to kya uss sab ke liye kavi aapko afsoos hota hey?"**

"**yeah kaisa sawal hey?Abhi ke liye mein sau bar apna jaan de sakta hu aur afssos isme kavi v nahi hoga"**

He was again cut by **"chachi apke jindegi me ane ki baad v to apne ehi kiya hey na?"**

"**Adi tum chote ho sab kuch nahi samjhoge Shreya beshak mere jindegi ka ahem hissa hey per uski ane ki bajase Abhi ka value kavi kam nahi ho sakta, her rishta ki liye hamare dil mein ek alag jagah hoti hey"**

"**apne kavi socha ki iss dauran ager aap ko kuch ho jata hey to chachi papa ko jimmedar man sakti hey?to aapko kaisa lagta tab?"** Adi was speaking in a loud harsh voice as if he wanted to break all the walls standing in the way of love in Daya`s heart…

"**Adi tum"**

Adi was in a mood to revolt so he just cut him rashly as "**kiu tab chachi v to soch sakti thi ki apne unke bareme nahi socha aapke dost per agar wo yeah iljam lagati ki wo jimmeder hey apki luksaan ke liye unhe har pal ahsas dilate ki wo jo apki bajase sahi salamat hey yeah unka gunah hey…apki faisla ko aise hi beijjat karti raheti to apko kaisa lagta?wo soch leti ki aur v to saath mein kam karne vale hey unhe dost bana lete aap papa ki jagah pey per khud ko nuksaan to nahi pohuchate, arey kitno ki paas to aise dost nahi hote to kya wo log nahi rahete…to iss ek admi kiliye kiu itna khatra uthana to apko kaisa lagta chachu?"**

Daya was dumbstruck ….he didn't have the least idea that Adi who was always free frank with him have stored away so many things in him never shared….

Adi also still haven't recovered from his own words….felt a touch over his shoulder…"**nahi Ayush mujhe chup mat kara….arey yaar ager chachi ka unpe haq hote hue v chachu yeah soch sakte hey ki wo kavi v apne aap ko nuksaan pohucha sakte hey papa ki khatir,jaan tak de sakte hey,unki k=liye ager dosti ahem hey to ehi baat chachi ne apni beti ki liye sochi to uss bachi ka kya kasur?ager ek dost ki jagah koi aur naghi le sakta to apne beti ki jagah koi kaise kisi aur se var sakta hey? Tu hi bola j ager Khushi ko kuch ho jata hey to use yeah v pata nahi chalega ki uski papa use kitna pyaar karte hey,,usne uski do vaiyo ko dekha hey apne apne papa kas pyar pate per wo nahi pa saki…arey e ek bar soch to usper kya bitta hoga"**

With this words Adi left the spot….Ayush sat in his place and said in a low voice

"**uncle aap pls bura mat maniye apko to pata hey dukh mein aur naraz hokar Adi kuch v kahe jata hey…use khud hosh nahi raheta"**

"**ha apne baap pey gya hey"**

With this tone of love and care Ayush gained courage so he started

"**uncle Adi ne mujhe wo raat vali sari baat bataya,aap ko to lagta tha ki aap use dur honge to wo surakhshit rahegi per uncle wo….pata nahi aab kaisi hogi "**he sighed.

"**wo jarur thik hogi beta"**

"**aap apne aap ko dilasa de rahe hey hey na?"**

"**nahi beta yeah mera varosa hey….wo thik hogi"**

"**uncle aap ko uski aj jitna intejar hey use kahi jada intejar usne aap ki pyar ki kiya hey"**

"**ha beta mein iss bar kismet sxe ek aur mauka magunga"**

"**aur kismet sab ko mauka dtei hey"**

"**yeah batao tum log itne samajhder kaise ban gaye?"**

"**aaplog ne hi to banaya….papa kahete hey ki jab humlog subhe aaplog ko bye karte ho to hume yeah intejar nahi karna cahiye ki sham ko aplog bapas ayenge…wo humara last bye v hosakta hey…kal ko hum v CID officer banenge to yea hamare saath v true hoga,hum alert rahena v sikh gaye kiu ki criminals ki liye humara sabse bara jurm he ki humlog CID valo ke aulad hey….aaplog ki pas hamare liye thik se time nahi hota per humlog ki dil mein sikayet nahi aya kiu ki hum jante hey desh humse jyada important hey aur hona v cahiye…pata hey Adi ko uskio school mein bahut larke hero mante hey kiu ki wo Abhijeet uncle ka beta hey, CID ki shaan ka,per jab Abhijeet u ncle ko uss memory loss ki problem hui thi aur Adi ne apne nasamjhi mein sab ko bol baitha tha to wohi log use sunate v hey….wo gussa karta hey per kavi aaplog se sikyat nahi ki…ager kavi hume CID walo ki aulad hone ki bajase khatra uthana para to hum sayeed ghaabra jayenge per dar kar aaplog ki naam mitti mein nahi milayenge….aur yaeh sab aaplog ne hi to samjaya hey"**

"**ha aur sayed hum hi kavi nasamjhi kar baithte hey"**

"**nahi uncle jindegi humse bahut kuch karvati hey per galtiya sudharne ka mauka v deti hey"**

"**thnks beta,Rajat aur Purvi ko tumper bahut garv hoga"**

"**thnks mat kahiye uncle hamre bahen ko bapas lakar use v ohi pyar aur jagah dijiye jiski wo hakdar hey to dekhna uspe v apko garv hoga"**

At the mean time Daya`s phone rang it was Nikhil informing that ACP sir called him to bureau after ending the call, "**beta aab mujhe janaa hoga tum log v ghar jao…per Adi kaha gya?"**

"**wohi light house ki pass gya hoga uska favrte place"**

"**acha?"**

"**ha kaheta hey jo light dur se vatko ko raah dikhata hey uski paas baithne se sakoon milta hey"**

"**bahut bara hogya yeah Adi,jao use leke ghar jao,aur ha kal subha tak mere beti hum sablog ki saath hogi….wada raha"**

"**thnx uncle aur aap Adi se naraz to nahi hey na?"**

"**nahi per thora khafa hu ki itna sabkuch uske ander varta gya aur usne kavi share nahi kioya jab ki sabkuch ake mujhe bolta hey"**

"**nahi uncle o apse chupata nahi hey nahi eah sab kuch usne pahele kavi socha wo to raat ko Abhijeet uncle aur aapko baat karte sunker uska dimag…matlab wo..uska dimag…kavi kavi aise hi ghuum jata hey Abhijeet uncle ki tarah papa kahete hey…dimag baap jaisa paya hey to dimag ghumega v to unke jaisa"**

Daya laughed out unexpectedly and patted Ayush on his shoulder and left the place…Ayush starred at the path and murmured **"sayeed paheli baar tera dimag sahi maukke per ghuma barna gusse mey to hamesha sab bigar deta hey…..pata nahi aab wo pagal kitna ro raha hoga…ajeeb hey pahela gussa karo fir mu chupake rone baith jao"**

And he went in search of Adi .

At Bureau

Purvi Vineet Nikhil produced the list two blind schools are having there annual function on that day and are situated near masjid and near both of which are some suspicious movements according to their informers..

"**matlab dono jagah pey hi khushi ki hone ki chances hey…ek to yeah"** ACP sir said pointing on the route map in front, "**ek to iss godown mein aur dusra iss under construction plot mein"**

"**sir kiu na hum dono jagah pey eksaath chapa mare?"**asked Daya excitedly…

"**ha Daya hum ohi karenge…team ko do hisse mein do jagah raid karna hey sagar dono jagah kuch hath na aye to unke agle ph ka intejar karna parega."**

"**per sir isse Khushi ko koi nuksaan to nahi hoga na?"** asked Purvi afraid, yes she is afraid….not as a cop but as a mother..

"**nahi purvi mujhe kismaat ne ek m,auka diya hey wo jaya(waste) nahi jayega"** Daya answered before any one else and asked ACP "**sir to kaun kaha jayega?"**

ACP and Abhijeet glanced at each other a teary glaze met….Rajat felt as he can see Shreya smilling,and Purvi and Freddy felt a lots of confidence….Vineet remembered his friend and told silently **dekh Shreya aab teri khushi ko jindegi ki sari Khushiya milne vali hey…aab tu dekh wo jald hi ham sab ki saath hogi**

ACP controlled and ordered **"ha to ek team mein Abhijeet Daya Purvi Freddy Nikhil iss godown mein jayenge aur iss plot pey Rajat Vineet aur Pankaj ki saath mein jaunga…aur sab ek dusre se Bluetooth pe connected rahena aur thik rat 10 baje niklenge…..jinda pakra jaye to acha hey per koi risk nahi khushi ki jaan ki mamla hey…any doubts?"**

"**no sir"**

"**ok..get ready 9 baj chuke hey…."** And turned towards Abhijeet **"tum jara mere cabin mein ana"**

After entering in cabin "**dekho situation ager kabboo mein na aye to Daya sayeed kanun ko apne haath pe le lega aur yea khatarnak ho sakta hey…"**

"**sir sayeed mein khud apneapp ko kaboo mein na rakh pau…."**

" **Abhijeet****!"**

"**sorry sir mein samhall lunga"**

"**ehi umid thi…aur pareshan mat ho tum Shreya se kia hua apna vada jarur niva poaoge"**

With that they both came out and went off to their destination

**Author`s note:**_ long chapter isn't it?give me reviews I will give u long chapters…thnx everyone who liked ths concept and so now wat next?all will be well or Daya wsill not get his chance?just review ur thoughts…I will c u soon_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author`s note:** _thanks shilpam59, anujaim 123, aur kritika Mishra nahi yaar aap log kiliye likh rahi hu to aap log ki req ka khayal to rakhna hi hoga, bilkul bura nahi laga…..app log kiliye hi to likha hey, apne liye likhti to khud likh kar khud parti na…to be jhijak apna apna demand bolo,…aur ha mujhe issbar review kam mila to ek nanha munna chap post kar rahi hu, pehele hi warn kia tha vai!_

**STORY:**

ACP sir with the teams got ready to leave….Freddy, and Nikhil went through their bikes, and so did Rajat and Sachin on their respective bikes…others went through their cars….members of each team were connected with each other through Bluetooth.

On the way Daya`s informer called him to inform that the red maruti was found in an old garage near the godown they are heading to…Daya after informing all about that ask

"**hum Acp sir ko bata dey?"**

"**sayeed ea thik nahi hoga gari iha hey iska matlab yea to nahi ki log v eahi honge"** Freddy cleared his point through blue tooth.

Abhijeet agreed and in more half an hour they reached their destination

Abhijeet initiated "**sab ready?koi risk mat lena…kuch v ho Khushi ko aanch nahi ana cahiye….baki kuch v karo samhal lunga"**

Daya smiled **"boss ACP sir ki baat nahi manoge?aur fikar mat karo agaer khushi eha hey to thik thak hi milegi hume"**

And they all entered hiding themselves in dark. Duo went to back side and rest remained in front….

At the back they found two men talking with each other,

"**bachi so gayi?"**

"**nahi soi to nahi per chup ho gayi , injection nahi dena para….boss kya bolte hey aur kitni der iss jhanjat ko samvalna hoga?"**

"**arey kal ki hi baat hey…boss abhi kal ka hi plan bana rahe honge"**

"**plan?"**

"**ha boss Carlos saab ko desh ki bahar vejna cahte hey isiliye khan saab aur Robert saab koi ha vej dia unhone unhe kisiper iss bat ki varosa nahi…pata nahi plan bana rahe hey ?"**

"**oh acha chal chalke kuch kha lete hey"**

"**ha chal vise Samba hey na bachi ke pass?"**

"**ha re aur wo to itni dari hui hey wo kaha vagegi?"**

"**arey vul mat wo uss Senior Inspector Daya ki khoon hey"**

"**kyat u v chal"**

And both of them left. Daya whispered "**Abhijeet boss eha nahi hey"**

"**ha chal pahele khushi ko dkhte hey use bad mey jaal mey fasenge"**

"**sayed wo uss plot mein ho"**

"**ho sakta hey, cha lander chale"**

On other side Purvi Nikhil and Freddy also found two men in front of a room sitting on floor smoking…

"**samba tu ander bachi k pass ja mey iha hu"**

"**thik hey per so mat jana yaad rakhna yeah CID ka pilla hey"**

"**ha ha thik hey abb ja"**

Samba opened the room door and entered, the trio outside got a glimpse of Khushi tied to a chair…they wanted to move forward but the door was closed…they decided to attack. They moved forward but unfortunately some sound is produced by Freddy.

The guy become alert **"yea kaun hey?"**

Samba also came out…..Purvi whispered to Nikhil **"uss taraf jao aur kuch awaj karo "**

Nikhil cannot get her point but Daya from other end of blue tooth after hearing ordered Nikhil to do the same. And Nikhil did it, Samba and the other guy went towards that direction and Freddy followed….Purvi went inside the room and untied khushi….the child cried loudly

"**mausi wo admi….wo"**

Purvi put her palm over khushi`s mouth and nodded as no,

"**beta chup awaj mat karo beta"** she whispered

But it was already late. Purvi felt a cold touch on her neck…she didn't need to turn back she knew it was a gun pointed over her…Khushi screamed and it was heard about the other four Abhijeet and Daya rushed in while Nikhil was struggling with Samba but Freddy managed to make other guy unconscious .

Inside the room a voice **"arey inspector Purvi,bluetooth chalo do"** he snatched the Bluetooth and broke it under his shoes and then pulled out Purvi`s gun, "**tumhe pata hey Purvi ji mein dono hath se nishana laga sakta hu" ** and pointed both guns on Khushi and Purvi..

Here Abhijeet and Daya met with Nikhil and Freddy in corridor, Nikhil informed **"ek mara gaya sir per marne se pahele sne bataya ander khan hey aur uska saathi Robert"**

They reached the room and is greeted by a voice, **"aao aao do senior inspectors apne sathio ke sath agaye….aao"**

They entered the room.

Purvi was standing and Khushi sitting on chair and both are on gun point of khan. Another guy was pacing up and down the room…he was the other man whose sketch was made…and name still now known as Robert. Abhijeet smirked **"to aab tera naam Robert hey?"**

"**arey mere naam janne se koi fayda nahi,ek kam karo apne apne gun mere taraf fek do jaldi se"**

"**dekho tum yeah thik"** Nikhil tried to say but was cut by

"**arey khan iss bachi ko jara"**

Abhijeet protested **"nahi nahi hum gun derahey hey"**

And they threw their guns toward the person…..with Abhijeet telling "**dekho jo karna hey hume karo uss bachi ko chor do"**

He is looking at Daya who was staring blankly at khushi who was sobbing, he looked at Purvi she is looking as if that if she is given chance she will chew the men.

"**arey senior inspector Abhijeet hume tumse yea bachi se koi lena dena nahi hume to bus apne admi cahiye tha tumlog ne chalaki ki** **to fas gaye"**

Freddy noticed that the guy has come forward to face Abhijeet, so thought of a plan. It may involve risk but still….

He forwarded one of his leg and the guy tripped over and fall down….Khan`s attention was shifted and he moved a bit forward. Purvi caught the opportunity and grabbed his hand targeting on khushi and moved it upward….Nikhil pounded over the fallen guy Freddy moved forward and picked up Khushi and moved outside, Daya moved forward to take all the guns which they have surrendered. Abhijeet noticing that khan`s other hand can point to Purvi so pounded on Khan from back. He kicked on his hand and holds him from back making him fall on ground…

Here the other guy was tougher than Nikhil and pushed him away and went towards Daya, Daya started struggling with the guy….and Nikhil picked up his gun but didn't know how to shoot as Daya and the guy was rolling over each other so may be his bullet hit the wrong person….Abhijeet have taken a gun from Khan and both of them are with guns pushing and falling over each other….Purvi moved ahead and picked up Abhijeet`s service gun which he had surrendered earliar but she also is in same dilemma as Nikhil.

From outside a scream is heard…..Daya looked up but can't focus as the guy grabbed his hand at that moment but Abhijeet ordered **"Nikhil Purvi bahar jao dekho…khushi thik honi cahiye"**

They both rushed outside….they found two guys struggling with Freddy….and khushi is being dragged by other one…Freddy didn't have his gun but both of the men had theirs.

Purvi can't think of anything she fired madly on the person dragging Khushi on shoulder and leg khushi came running towards her meanwhile Nikhil overtook one of the struggling guys and Freddy got hold of a rod with which he made both of the men unconscious.

Purvi took Khushi in her arms and at that moment they heard two bullet sounds with a simultaneous scream of Daya as "**abhiiiiiiiii!"**

They all rushed inside…..

In the under construction plot

After getting down from their respective viechle`s they entered the plot . they found a innova parked nearby and Vineet looked around for its owner can't find any one so told **"sir sayeed ander koi hey yeah gari"**

Rajat and Vineet moved towards backside and Sachin & Pankaj along with ACP moved inside the under constructed building. They heard a thud sound and Rajat informed in blue tooth "**sir wo vag raha hey hum picha karte hey"** and they went off…..others are searching around a Pankaj informed

"**sir wo dekhiye dur ek ignited bike kafi der se khara hey"**

Sachin after looking through his binnocks told **"sir wo hum pen ajar rakh raha hey mein dekho jaker?"**

As ACP ordered him to move he went but soon the guy disappeared . they are about to discuss about that or call Rajat then only ACP sir`s phone rang and he ordered after cutting the call as** "jaldi se city hospital chalo aur Rajat ko v khaber kar do kam hone ke bad oha pahuche"**

And he himself called dr. salunkhe on the way…

**Author`s note:**

So wats up? What had happened who is injured and what will happen next?

Actually I have planned to finish the story in this chap but lesser review forced me to delay….and guys next chap I will fulfill all req regarding Daya and khushi….but it will be a senti chap so arrange for tissues after reviewing

And sooner u review sooner will be the chap….or else all keep waiting


	6. starting a new life

**Author`s note:** _thanks_ _to all of u and guest ur queries regarding the children`s age, Adi Ayush and Khushi are 16 15 and 8 years of old respectively….zehra aap ki req,pata hey yaar maine eahi req forum ki ek writer ko kiya per meri dimag mein v ek plot hey usme apki req include kar dungi….thora time dijiye…baki sab v review ki liye sukriya,aur Shreya spirit vala idea maine try kia dear per dimag mey ahi nahi raha hey kuch _

_Aur abb yeah rahi stry_

**STORY:**

On the road

Rajat and Vineet are following the car but suddenly the car got into a by lane and when their bike reached their car driver was gone…

"**vag gayi lamina"** said Rajat and his phone rang it was Sachin informing him to come to city hospital. So they rushed to city hospital

In city hospital

ACP and Salunkhe reached with Sachin and Pankaj found Daya sitting with khushi in his lap hiding his face in her shoulder. Purvi and Freddy were also tensed…ACP sir asked Daya **"kya hua tha oha?"**

Daya just replied **"mere jaan bachane ki liye sirf mere liye usne…."**

ACP didn't get head and tail of his words…so he thought of asking Purvi….just then Adi and Ayush rushed in….Adi asked….**"papa kaise hey?"**

ACP assured him and went towards Purvi, **"tum batao kya hua tha?"**

"**sir hum jab Daya sir ki cheek sunker jab hum ander gaye to humne dekha….**

Flashback starts

Abhijeet was in Daya`s arms and Khan was fallen down with blood oozing out from his chest, just below shoulder, and the other guy is laughing madly….Daya has a gun in his hand but he cannot set his aim as Abhijeet also being shoot in leg has given his whole weight on Daya and is grabbing his collar in pain. Nikhil in first reaction rushed to the guy & grabbed him, he tried to struggle but Freddy gave him a tight punch….Nikhil took the guy to bureau jail Purvi had already called ambulance...

Daya sat down with Abhijeet …Khushi, Purvi and Freddy gathered around. Khushi touched Abhijeet and said **"barey papa kuch boliye na!"**

Daya looked at Khushi, **"nahi beta aap apke bare papa ko kuch nahi hoga, Purvi ambulance kaha hey?"**

"**sir yeah area city ki bahar hey to log kahe rahe the ambulance ane mey time lagega"**

Abhijeet`s body jerked his lips trembled and he raised his hands towards Khushi.

Daya said **"khushi beta bare papa apko bula rahe hey…..ha Abhi Khushi thik hey dekho tum sona mat chalo aankh khula rakho….dekho ambulance ajaygi"**

But Abhijeet after feeling Khushi with his hands allows himself to fall unconsciousness. Freddy and Purvi together called out "**sir please aap ankhe khole rakhiye"**

Daya looked at his lap where Abhijeet was moving towards unconsciousness.

Once again his body jerked. Daya patted his cheeks, **"Abhi dekho dekho Khushi bula rahi hey"**

Abhijeet mumbled "**Daya mein ….wo Adi…use …wo mein"**

Daya ordered "**Purvi chalo Freddy jao gari start karo ambulance ane tak der ho jayega gari se chalta hey bich mein ambulance mil jayega to shift kar denge"**

Purvi took Khushi and Freddy rushed to car Daya picked up Abhijeet and went towards the quallis.

They went towards hospital got the ambulance in road and shifted Abhijeet to it.

On the whole way Daya was patting Abhijert on cheeks to make him stay awaken

And they reached hospital…

Flashback ends

ACP moved to Daya sat beside him told **"khushi beta aap jara purvi mausi ke pass jao"**

But Daya denied** "sir pls rehene dijiye na ise mere pass"**

"**aab to yeah tumhare hi pass hey,pareshan kiu hote ho chalo yeah bolo ki udher andr kya hua tha?"**

"**sir mein uss admi ko kaboo nahi kar paraha tha aur achanak se Abhijeet ki karane ki awaj se mera dhayan chut gaya Khan ne Abhijeet ki payer mein goli calai thi,per Abhijeet ne v use shoot ker dia…aur iha iss admi ne mujhe achanak se dhakka diya to mein gir gaya,wo apna gun utha raha tha to Abhijeet ne use shoot karne ki koshish ki per goliya khatam ho chuki thi to abhijeet uss pe lappet para tha aur issi china jhapti mei do do goliya chal gayi ek to blank fire hua per aur ek Abhijeet ki kandhe ke niche lag gayi"**

He broke down crying…..Khushi wiped his tears with **"papa papa pls royiye mat aap to strong hona…bari ma kaheti hey bacho ki baat vagaban jaldi sunte hey mein pray kar rahi hun na god se barey papa ko kuch nahi hoga"** Daya hugged her more tightly **"khushi use mujhe to mafi v mangni hey….aur tum v mujhe maf kardo pls"**

"**matlab?"**

"**meine itne din aapse kavi pyar nahi kiya"**

"**wo to aap mussed arte the na"**

"**ha beta aur aj v dar raha hu"**

"**nahi mat dariye aap darto ho to bare papa haste hey na,dekhna abhi wo apko bulayenge"**

"**guriya aisa hoga na?"**

With that he turned khushi towards himself and kept his head over her shoulder lightly

Adi was standing in one corner with closed eyes and tight fists,Ayush looked at him. At that moment Rajat Vineet Nikhil entered…Ayush came forwardand briefed the signaled himtowards Adi and went towards ACP

Salunkhe was consoling his friend as **"Daya ko itni din baad to sahi tarike se apne beti mili hey,aab use vagaban aur dukh nahi dega,dekhna Pradyuman aab sab thik hoga"**

Rajat moved with **"sir aap pls samvaliye khud ko Daya sir ki liye humlog go strong rahena parega"**

And he moved towards Adi and found Ayush making him sit on bench and made him drink water forcefully. He thought

"**aab in dono ki v Abijeet sir aur Daya sir jaise dosti ho gayi aab mujhe iski fiker karne ki jarurat nahi"**

Just then the operation theater door opened ….Adi and Daya stood up in a jerk…Ayush hold Adi firmly by his arms….doctor declared **"dono goliya humne nikal di hey dil ko oli chu nahi saki to aab wo khatre se bahar hey , hosh mein ek do ghante me ajayenge fir unse mil lijeyaga." **All left sighed of relief…Khushi moved towards Adi, **"vaiya aab to aap nahi royeng na?"**

"**mai rota nahi guriya wo to bus thora pareshan tha"** Ayush unexpectedly smiled and Daya murmured under his teeth **"bilkul apne baap pey gaya hey"**

After a hour sister informed about Abhijeet coming to conscious state and after his check up all moved in…Khushi sat on his bed and initiated "**barepapa aap to kahete hey papa superman ki tarah strng hey per wo bacho ki tarah rote hey"**

"**arey guriya wo kya hey na apki papa ki dimag mein akal thora kam hey use yeah samajh nahi ata ki har koi ussedur jane mei interest nahi rakhta hey…"**

"**apke matlab papa budhu hey?"**

Everyone laughed aloud and then one by one everyone met him then all moved out**.** Abhijeet called Adi but he only smiled and said **"araam kijiye mumma ghar pey pareshan hogi mein ghar ja raha hu "**

"**ise fir se khomoshi ki daura kiu par gya, yeah to mein yeah Daya injured hote hey to gussa dikhata hey achanak kya hua kahi kisi aur baat se pareshan to nahi, kiu Ayush?"**wondered Abhijeet and asked aloud

"**bari lambi kahani hey uncle fir kavi batuanga"** replied Ayush looking at Daya and left with initiated as **"boss aab thik ho?"**

"**ha yaar"**

"**thanks"**

"**kiu? Ohi jaan bachaya bagera?"**

"**nahi Adi jaisa samajhder beta dene ke liye?"**

"**matlab?"**

"**kuch nahi chalo aab aram karo bye take care"**

And all left . Abhijeet was released after ten days and during these ten days Adi ignored Daya deliberately in every possible way, he was felling guilty..

The day Abhijeet was released team gathered in his house at dinner….after dinner all were having a light chitchat when Khushi called out **"bari ma nind arahi hey chaliye na story sunaiye"**

But Tarika was busy in kitchen chores so answered **"beta thora wait karlo kam khatam karlu"** Daya who was sitting beside Dr. Salunkhe opposite to Abhijeet wants to say something but can not…Abhijeet told **"Daya ek kam kar tu Khushi le jake sula dey"** Daya was shocked but he knew well that his brother can read his expression,Tarika asked **"Daya ko story bolna ata hey?"** Purvi giggled…Abhijeet smiled **"ha ha ata hey Daya tu ja"** Daya noded and took Khushi…after entering the room.

Daya laid down Khushi and sat beside her but he had stories only about criminal so he kept quite….Khushi nudged him "**papa story?"**

"**beta stry to nahi ata"**

"**fir mein soungi kaise?"**

"**ankhe band karlo nind ajayegi"**

"**nahi stry sunni hey"**

"**acha tumhe ek pari ki kahani sonata hu,wo pari bahut khubsurat thi aur apne papa se bahut pyar karti thi…"**

"**aur apne mumma se?"**

"**us pari ki ma nahi thi…"**

"**kiu?"**

"**god ne uss pari ki ma ko kaha tha ki pari ko tabhi iss duniya mein vejega ager uski ma god ki pass chali jayigi"**

"**to pari ki ma god ke pas chali gayi?'**

"**ha"**

"**pari ki ma v par thi?"**

"**ha bahut khubsurat pari thi wo masoom thi per jab jab gussa hoti thi to ekdam se super woman ban jati thi,aur unki pari v bahut himmat vali hey aab v wo apne pari me basti hey"**

And he looked towards khushi found her got up decided to sort out with Adi.

Adi had earlier excused to his Ayush went to his room and entered with **"Adi apne aap se lar kiu raha hey tuna kuch galat nahi kiya"**

"**per maine kavi chachu se uchi awaj me baat nahi ki….papa se gussa v dikhalu per chachu se kavi nahi pata nahi uss din kya ho gaya tha mein kaise ea sab bol gaya?"**

Abhijeet entered with **"kya bol gaye tum?"**

"**wo papa wo Ayush kahe raha tha wo"**

"**kya hua?Ayush baat kya hey?mujhe Tarika ne bataya Adi kafi pareshan raheta hey ajkal aur Daya se khicha khicha v,akhir hua kya?"**

Daya entered with **"Abhijeet yeah hamara mamla hey hum suljha lenge,tum jao"**

"**Adi kiu vai aj kal mujse NFS khela nahi jata kya jo chance nahi diya ja raha hey?aur temple run ka record kitna hua?"**

Adi looked towards him and flunged himself on Daya with, **"chachu I'm sry meine uss din "**

"**nahi beta meine aap ki guriya ko dukh diya aap ne to apne chachi se kiya hua wada nivaya…chalo rona band karo…chalo temple run ka record break karna hey chalo jaldi…aur apne papa ko kaho wo iha se nikle"**

Abhijeet shook his head and went out leaving the three to called out loudly **"uncle papa ko bata dena aj mein ehi rahunga aj raat"**

Abhijeet found Rajat smilling and Purvi replied **"kal dono ko hi school jana hey yaad rahe"**

Abhijeet found Dr. Salunkhe looking at him,he asked **"kya dekh rahe hey doctor saab?"**

"**ek din tumhare saath Tarika ki rishta mujhe pasand nahi tha darta tha ki tum rishta niva paoge yea nahi?per aj mujhe sach mein uss soch per sarmindgi hey tum ne her rishta bakhuvi nivaya cahe khoon ki ho yeah dil ki,aur tumhara beta v tumper gaya hey…"**

"**kya doctor saab aap v"**

"**Adi ne mafi kiu mangi pata hey?"**

"**nahi per mein unn dono ke mamle mein nahi parta hu"**

"**Adi ne Daya ko samjhaya tha"** and he told him every thing.

"**kya?aur aap ko yeah sab kisne bataya?yeah dono itne bare kab ho gaye?"**

"**Adi ne apne guilt ka confession kiya tha Pradyuman se aur Ayush ne Rajat ko bataya tha"**

Abhijeet looked inside the room found three of them fighting with pillows…."**sach mey bache kab bare hogaye pata hi nahi chala"**

The team member looked in Adi`s room found Ayush sleeping and adi and Daya watching a film in came back to their went to freshen up,came back and found Abhijeet looking at a family photo and speaking to Shreya as, **"aj tumhari khushi sach mein khush hey adi aur meine apna vada niva diya aab tum jaha v ho sakoon se rahena"**

Tarika joined him with **"aj sach mein yeah makan ghar ban gaya fir se hey na?'**

And they looked at each other lovingly waiting for a real morning.

**Author`s note:** so now it ends my story…if u all like it then I will write more.

So guys pls review once more


End file.
